Don't You Forget About Me
by Waistcoat-Dave
Summary: A love story featuring Bechloe and Staubrey going on a road trip. I shall be posting this in installments.
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Forget About Me

Chloe Beale sat in an empty booth in the near empty coffee shop. There was barely a sound apart from the sound of traffic drifting in through the windows. The foam cup sat on the table in front of her, the steam rising and cradling her face with warmth. She had the cup clasped in her hands, the heat passing through the foam and heating up her cold hands. Chloe looked out of the window and sighed as the rain poured down, soaking anything and anyone who was unfortunate to be caught outside.

Chloe saw a figure run across the road, heading towards the door of the coffee shop. She watched the door burst open and the short, brunette girl tumbled inside, water streaming off her like miniature waterfalls. Beca Mitchell stood in the doorway, looking slightly distressed and incredibly flustered. Chloe raised her hand and waved, beckoning her over. Beca squelched her way over to the booth where Chloe was seated and sat down opposite her, with a barely audible splash, as her water saturated clothes came into contact with the seat.

"Ugh, I'm so wet." Beca grumbled, removing her coat and placing it next to her.

"What can I say? I have that effect on people!" Chloe said, trying to keep a straight face. Beca looked up at this and stared at Chloe for a few seconds and they both broke down into fits of laughter. Chloe's hand reached across the table, and Beca did exactly the same, the tips of their fingers meeting and at this point of contact, warmth shot through their respective bodies.

"Chloe, you really are a sight for sore eyes. I haven't seen you for ages, it seems like a lifetime." Beca said, her voice made significantly quieter by the shame and guilt that was weighing heavily on her mind.

"It's been way too long since we've last seen each other, but at least we've got lots to talk about now." Chloe said, ever the optimist. Beca smiled to herself, looking down at their hands, which were now firmly interlocked. She could feel Chloe squeezing ever so gently, a soundless sign of affection, which warmed Beca's heart immensely. Beca was at a loss of how she had managed to cope with being away from Chloe for the length of time they had been apart. It had been almost three years since Chloe had left Barden University and Beca had not seen her once. On reflection that wasn't strictly true, she had spent three weeks with her on a "couple's retreat" along with Stacie and Aubrey. That had been some of the best moments of her life, there had been some great memories made in those three weeks.

_Summer 2012_

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen embraced each other happily, they had both graduated successfully. They had cleared out their dorms and they were now free to leave Barden University for good and close the door on that chapter of their lives. However, both Chloe and Aubrey were anchored to Barden University by two special people. For Aubrey, she was anchored to B.U by Stacie Conrad, a girl with long dark hair and long tanned legs. For Chloe, the only thing that could ever anchor her was the rebellious alt girl with the bad ass vocals, Beca Mitchell would always be the one thing that Chloe could not live without.

"Oh Beca! I'm so excited!" Exclaimed Chloe, detaching herself from Aubrey and sweeping up her girlfriend into a tight rotating hug that left Beca feeling slightly dizzy.

"I'm excited too! Three weeks' vacation and it'll just be us! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, I even marked it down on my wall calendar!" Beca was saying, her voice full of unrestrained joy and excitement. Chloe looked momentarily confused.

"I didn't know you had a wall calendar. I've never noticed it when I've been in your dorm before." She said, racking her brain to see if she could remember seeing a wall calendar. She couldn't.

"Well, I never used to have one, but I was so psyched for this trip that I bought one, just so I could mark down the date." Beca said, looking down sheepishly. Chloe looked momentarily surprised and then her expression changed to one of adoration. When she opened her mouth, she didn't speak, she sang and Beca's eyes welled up when she recognised what she was singing.

"You're so beautiful and I tell you every day." She sang gently, holding Beca's hands in her own. They stared into each other's eyes, the pale blue of Chloe's, resembling a babbling brook in the Spring. The light brown of Beca's eyes shared the same colour as a fresh oak tree that flourishes in the Summer. They leant towards each other and their lips brushed, sending a tingling sensation down their spines almost simultaneously. Then they put everything they had into the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and made sure they were as close as possible, and they filled the kiss with as much love and passion as they could muster. No longer were they two people, in this precious moment they were one entity, two halves made whole.

"She changed the lyrics to my favourite Bruno Mars song." Aubrey whispered to Stacie. She looked at Aubrey and the look of oh so minor annoyance that was expressed by that adorable moody pout. Stacie was not about to let Chloe and Beca be the only couple who could put on displays of public affection. She swung Aubrey around and kissed her. Stacie thought back to every sexual experience she had ever had, and there had been a lot, but none of them, not a single one made her feel the way a kiss with Aubrey made her feel. When they parted Stacie's eyes remained closed for a few seconds, as she savoured the feeling of Aubrey's lips upon hers. When she opened them, she saw Aubrey looking at her with a smile on her face and Stacie blushed.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me and I have never said that before." She said, topping off the sentence with a cheeky wink that sent shivers of joy all through Aubrey's body.

"Aca-scuse me?" She spluttered, her eyes wide.

"You heard." Stacie said, linking arms with Aubrey and walking over to where Chloe and Beca were waiting. They all looked each other before Beca spoke up.

"So, are you all ready to go?" she asked.

"Totes!" replied Chloe happily.

"Aca-believe it!" Said Aubrey.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Said Stacie, feeling slightly left out due to her lack of catchphrase.

"Great! Let's hit the road!" Beca said excitedly. With that Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie all headed to the car park, where they climbed into Beca's recently purchased Volkswagen Surf Van. Beca fired up the engine and began to drive, leaving the car park of Barden University and joining the main road.

"So, where are we going exactly? How am I supposed to tweet about this if I don't know where we're going?" Stacie asked curiously.

"I'm afraid it's a surprise, but I think you'll be happy." Said Chloe, winking at Beca, who smiled in return. They both knew where they were heading and they were going to enjoy keeping Aubrey and Stacie in suspense.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't You Forget About Me

Chapter 2

The journey to their destination was a fairly lengthy one, but Beca and Chloe had already considered this and had come up with a few ideas to alleviate the boredom. Together they had compiled a list of songs to sing on the journey, they had remembered to bring four copies so they could all look through the list simultaneously. Aubrey's eyes scanned down the list, then they widened with delight. She nudged Stacie and pointed and they both nodded.

"Hey Beca, can we sing Don't You Forget About Me?" Aubrey asked, and Stacie nodded in firm agreement.

"I didn't know you liked that song." Beca said, looking confused, but unable to turn around without the risk of crashing.

"We love it, it's one of our favourites and we all know that when you sing it, you put your heart into it." Said Stacie, taking hold of Aubrey's hand.

"Okay then. You up for that Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Totes." Chloe replied with a little wink. Beca nodded and did the silent countdown and then they began.

"Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancing you know it baby" sang the four aca-girls. Their voices filled every inch of the surf van and they could all hear each other's angelic voices reverberating around the vans interior. Beca sang with all of the emotion and passion that she had sung with at the Lincoln Centre Finals, where the Bellas had emerged victorious. When Beca finished her heart-rending rendition of the Simple Minds classic, she realised from the silence, that everyone else had stopped singing long before. She had been the only one singing for half the song and judging by the looks on their faces, everyone else had enjoyed her singing immensely. Beca saw out of the corner of her eyes that Chloe's whole body was shaking and when Beca turned fully, she saw that Chloe's body was heaving as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Chloe? Aw crap!" cursed Beca, and with a sharp tug of the steering wheel they swerved violently off the main road and into a layby. Beca killed the engine and turned to Chloe. The red head was shaking, the strength of her sobs causing her whole body to quiver and shake. Aubrey was almost as concerned as Beca was and Stacie just looked confused.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" asked Aubrey, her blue eyes filled with concern. Chloe looked up, her own blue eyes sparkling as the sunlight was reflected by her tears. She struggled to speak, every time she opened her mouth, a shuddering breath would escape preventing any words from emerging.

"Beca!" She managed to blurt out in between breaths. Aubrey and Stacie shot an accusing glare at Beca, who looked shocked.

"Chloe, I don't know what I did." Said Beca forlornly, tears beginning to creep into the corner of her eyes. Chloe opened the door of the van and left, shutting it behind her, and then walked slowly across the layby onto the grassy bank. Then she stood still staring out into the distance. Beca looked out of her window at the back of her girlfriend and sighed. The wind was blowing heavily outside as Chloe's hair was whipping around in every direction. The sun was high in the sky illuminating everything that was not hidden away from its beautiful rays. The combination of sunlight and wind made Chloe's hair look like a raging fire, the sort of fire that spreads through forests leaving only ashes in their wake. Beca was transfixed by the spectacle of Chloe's hair, but there was a little voice in her mind that was hoping beyond hope that the violence of her hair did not reflect her emotions.

"Go and see what's wrong, aca-bitch!" said Aubrey commandingly. At this Beca opened the door of the van and climbed out, walking over to where Chloe Beale, her girlfriend, her one true love stood. Beca looked at her. She was looking dead ahead, her breathing was growing more calm and there were no longer any fresh tears flowing from those beautiful blue eyes. However, Chloe's face was blemished by the streaks of mascara that had ran as a result of the tears. Beca placed a hand gently on the red head's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It was that song." Chloe said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Beca looked puzzled.

"Was my singing that bad?" she asked, hoping that some humour would perk Chloe up, and bring back her lovely smile. The quip worked and Chloe chuckled and a smile spread across her tear stained face.

"It wasn't your singing." Chloe managed to say between her shuddering breaths and her laughter.

"Well, what was wrong?" Beca asked with concern. The wind blew hard, whipping her hair up in front of her eyes, her vision of the girl she loved obscured by the tendrils of darkness that was her hair.

"That song will always remind me of you and Jesse. It's a good song and the Breakfast Club is a magnificent film, but they're not ours. The Breakfast Club and Don't You Forget About Me will always belong to you and Jesse. Every time we watch that film or sing that song, I feel as if I'm just a substitute. I'm not Jesse and I never can be, we need our own song, and our own movie and our own cute nicknames." Chloe said, the sadness and vulnerability slowly disappearing from her voice and being replaced my assertiveness and a miniscule amount of anger. Beca looked at her, eyes wide as everything Chloe had just said shot around her mind, slowly being processed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You are not just a substitute for Jesse, he was never as important to me as you are! Every time I am with you, I feel whole, without you in my life, there's a piece missing. You complete me." Beca said, her mind racing and her mouth racing even faster as she tried to explain her profound love to the red head that stood before her.

"It's okay Beca… I know how much you love me, I can see it every time I look into those wonderfully brown eyes of yours." Chloe said, reaching forward and placing her hand softly on Beca's cheek, and softly moving her thumb up and down her cheek. Beca smiled as she felt Chloe's hand on her cheek, the only thing she was focussed on at the moment was the angelic figure that she was in love with. The sun was positioned directly behind Chloe's head, so the light that was not obscured resembled a halo, convincing Beca that she was indeed dating an angel.

"I love you." Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper, but the wind carried her words to Chloe and she smiled, a smile that outshone the sun.

"Come one, we should probably get back on the road."

"Stacie won't be impatient as long as she can get a phone signal." Beca laughed.

"Yes, but Aubrey is absolutely terrifying when she gets impatient." Chloe warned with a cheeky smile and a wink. They both laughed as they got to the surf van, but before they got in, Beca had to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Chloe, what is your favourite film?" asked Beca, hoping that it was a film that she liked. Chloe thought about it for a second before answering.

"It's an adorable little rom-com, it's called John Tucker Must Die." She answered with a broad smile. Beca returned the smile, she actually quite liked that film and in that moment Beca and Chloe had decided on what film was going to be theirs. The surf van's engine growled into life and they pulled back onto the road, continuing on their journey towards their surprise destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't You Forget About Me

Chapter 3

Beca's surf van continued along the road at a steady rate, travelling fast enough to make their destination by night fall, but not fast enough to cause Aubrey to panic. They had been travelling for a few more hours and Chloe had worked out that they would reach their destination in plenty of time. During the journey, Aubrey and Stacie had spent most of the time in the back of the van singing a capella covers of love songs to each other. Sometimes Beca and Chloe had joined in, so that the whole van was filled with song as the girls indulged their passion. While most of the singing was taking place, Beca was trying to find out more about Chloe, because the one down side to spontaneous love at first sight is that it doesn't leave any time to find out anything about the other person.

"So, you think "Titanium" by David Guetta should be our song?" Asked Beca as she drove.

"Sure. We both like it and we both sung it to each other in the shower." Chloe replied, a good natured and cheeky smile creeping across her face.

"Yes, but you also said it was your lady jam." Beca laughed, as she recalled the first time they had shared a shower together.

"But Beca, if we both like a song as much as we like "Titanium" then we should pick it as our song. It won't be just my lady jam it can be _our_ lady jam." She explained with a wink, which probably had more connotations to it than a regular wink did. Beca smiled to herself as she realised that she had met "the one", with billions of people on the Earth she had met the one person who made her feel truly happy. Unfortunately, these happy thoughts vanished from her mind when she saw the petrol meter.

"Guys, we need to make a stop to fill up on gas." Beca announced. She could see a roadside petrol station coming up just ahead and she aimed for it, knowing that they had just enough fuel to get them there.

The surf van pulled into the roadside petrol station and Beca and Chloe left the vehicle in order to fill the tank. They looked around and once they confirmed that neither of them were likely to be hit by flying Mexican food, Beca began to fill up the tank. Inside the van Stacie was lying on Aubrey who had her arms around Stacie.

"Hey Aub, can you smile for me?" Stacie asked, lifting up her phone and aiming it at them.

"Why?" Aubrey asked with a frown. Stacie sighed.

"Because I want to take a photo of us together, I thought I could create a little photo album of our summer memories." Stacie said, her voice soft and gentle. Aubrey was stunned into silence, she was so touched by Stacie's idea. She had never been in a relationship with anyone who had cared about her enough to suggest something so dorky yet adorable.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said, barely managing to speak. Stacie turned around, with worry in her eyes.

"Just a little photo album, so I can look back on the memories we'll have shared." Stacie said timidly, hoping that Aubrey wouldn't be dismissive of the idea. She needn't have worried, as Aubrey's reaction was not one of derision. Her face lit up and she grabbed a hold of Stacie and hugged her with all her strength.

"Oh Stacie, that is the sweetest thing ever! How did you come up with something so wonderful?" Aubrey asked, as sheer happiness radiated off of her. Stacie tapped Aubrey urgently on the shoulder.

"Can't breathe." She managed to say. Aubrey panicked and let go instantly, and Stacie gasped for breath.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Aubrey said hurriedly, as she looked at Stacie's face, which had turned slightly red.

"It's fine, it's not the first time I've been strangled by a hot blonde." Stacie laughed. Aubrey's expression remained blank as it took a few seconds for her brain to comprehend what had just been said. Then the penny dropped.

"Stacie! You have got to stop saying things like that!" Aubrey gasped, trying to maintain an indignant expression, however she couldn't keep her face straight and the two girls fell to the floor of the van laughing. Stacie pushed Aubrey over until she was lying on her back with Stacie above her, looking down. Her incredibly dark brown hair hung down, tickling Aubrey's cheeks lightly and tenderly. She was smiling and giggling, but was unsure of what Stacie was going to do next. Then, she leant down and placed her lips delicately upon Aubrey's and they both experienced the most gently kiss either of them could ever have imagined. It was this kiss that made Stacie realise that she was in love. She had never kissed anyone in such a tender way, and she didn't know whether she would again. However, while she remained with Aubrey, she was going to do everything she could to make things work.

The kiss had a similar effect on Aubrey, who felt her breath taken away by the magical feeling of the kiss. She could taste Stacie's strawberry chapstick and she could feel a tingling sensation work its way from her lips into every part of her body. When the kiss had reached its natural conclusion, the two girls' lips parted very slowly and gently. Stacie opened her eyes wide, her mind racing as she looked at the blonde lying on the floor beneath her. Aubrey's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed up into the eyes of the girl she loved.

"I love you." She said, her voice barely louder than the sound of a single beat of a butterfly's wing. Stacie heard this and smiled widely, but this wasn't one of her seductive smiles, this was a smile brought on by genuine happiness and love.

"I love you too." she replied. This caused Aubrey to sit up slightly, with a look of mock concern on her face.

"Is that you saying you love me or is it The Hunter?" Aubrey asked, attempting to keep a straight face, but doing a really bad job. Stacie started laughing too, but her response was a message straight from the heart.

"I think that his hunting days are over. I don't need a hunter, now that I have you, you remind who I am and I don't ever want us to be apart." Stacie said, she may not have stated it eloquently, but Aubrey recognised a confession of unconditional love when she heard it. She sat up properly and wrapped her arms around her wonderful girlfriend and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. At that point, the driver and passenger door of the van opened and Beca and Chloe climbed back in, which did shatter the romantic ambience somewhat.

"Sorry about taking so long. There was a sign on the counter saying that the guy had gone to use the toilet and would be back in five minutes. I don't know what he was doing in there, but it was too long to be any natural bowel movement." Beca grumbled, causing Aubrey and Stacie to laugh.

"It was ridiculous, he could have crapped out a one to one scale model of the Empire State Building in the time he took," added Chloe, not looking best pleased. At this Aubrey and Stacie broke down into fits of laughter, which turned out to be contagious, because soon Beca and Chloe were in hysterics too. Once they had all finished laughing, Beca started up the engine and they pulled out of the petrol station and back onto the road. They were almost there, and the first song they chose to sing on the final leg of their journey was "Anyway You Want It" by Journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't You Forget About Me

Chapter 4

"Is this really necessary?" asked Aubrey Posen, mild annoyance adding a sharp edge to her voice. She and Stacie had been blindfolded by Chloe and Beca and were now being led along by them. The surf van had finally arrived at their mystery destination and Beca and Chloe were excitedly leading Stacie and Aubrey to wear they were going to be spending the evening.

"TA-DA!" cried Beca and Chloe together and they pulled the blindfolds off of their companions. Stacie and Aubrey blinked and then their jaws dropped in unison as they saw the sight before them. They were standing on a beach that was completely empty. The sand stretched out far in front of them, and they were standing near to where the sea met the land.

"A beach? Why did you bring us to a beach?" Aubrey asked, thoroughly confused. Stacie gasped with delight, pulled her phone out of pocket and started taking hundreds of photos. Chloe and Beca looked each other with excitement and looked back at Aubrey.

"We decided to celebrate your graduation and the fact that we are all in happy relationships by arriving at the beach just in time to sit and watch the sunset together." Beca said in delight. Aubrey's face softened as she comprehended what Beca had said and she stumbled forwards and grabbed Beca in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for this Beca." She said softly into Beca's ear as tears welled up in her eyes. Beca felt the warm drops of Aubrey's tears landing on her shoulder and she suddenly felt rather awkward.

"It's okay Aubrey, but the idea was that you'd be more intimate with _your _girlfriend." Beca said with a nervous laugh, as she gently pushed Aubrey away. The blonde moved away and wiped the tears away from her eyes and exhaled a few times in order to regain her composure.

"Thank you Beca." She repeated, but this time she remained calm, and she put a loving arm around Stacie, pulling her closer. Stacie rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder, the black and blonde locks of hair merging and becoming one. Light meeting dark, yin meeting yang. Beca never would have noticed such poetic perfection, but for some reason tonight was different. She was with the girl she loved in the most romantic place they could think of and just for tonight all the hidden beauty in the world revealed itself to her.

"Everybody look!" Chloe gasped with excitement. Beca turned around, Stacie and Aubrey looked at what Chloe was pointing at. The sun was beginning to set. As it began to disappear behind the horizon the orange light of the sun illuminated the surface of the water. The calm shimmering water reflected the sun's light, giving the illusion that the sea was made of liquid gold. The four girls sat down on the sand and looked out at the sunset. Aubrey and Stacie were leaning against each other, holding hands and looking out at the golden sea. Chloe and Beca were lying on the sand, staring out at the sun as it sank behind the horizon.

"This moment is so romantic." Chloe said dreamily.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Beca replied.

"It will last forever as a memory tucked away inside your pretty little noggin." Chloe replied with an adorable smile.

"Noggin? Chloe, it's moments like this that tell me that you are the only person out there for me." Beca said, staring deeply into Chloe's pale blue eyes. The two leant in close and just as the sun sank behind the horizon, plunging the beach into darkness, the two girls' lips met in a fairy-tale kiss.

_Present Day_

"Beca?" Chloe asked quietly, prodding her girlfriend's shoulder which brought Beca back into the real world with a jolt of surprise.

"What's going on?" Beca asked startled, prompting a cute little titter from Chloe.

"You were day-dreaming; you looked so peaceful like you were in a world of your own." Chloe said, looking at Beca with adoration.

"I was thinking back to those three weeks we spent together." Beca said sheepishly.

"What part were you remembering?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The best bits. The journey there and our sunset kiss." Beca said, smiling and gently taking hold of Chloe's hand.

"Those were the best bits." Chloe said, secretly thrilled that Beca had chosen to remember their most magical moments together.

Beca had thought back to the wonderful time she had had with Chloe on their "couple's retreat" and now she knew what she _needed _to do. She had asked Chloe to meet her here on this day for one reason in particular. This was the place where they had shared their first cup of coffee and the place where they had exchanged their first set of Valentine's Day gifts. This coffee shop had been the setting for some of the most important parts of their heavenly relationship. Now, almost three years later, Chloe, Beca and the coffee shop were reunited for the most important development of their relationship.

Beca reached into the pocket of her utterly soaked coat and her fingers wrapped around the small object that symbolised an eternity of love. Beca placed her hand on the table and unclasped her fingers revealing a small blue velvet box with a slightly curved lid. Chloe's eyes widened as she looked from the box to Beca.

"No way." She whispered, not daring to believe what was before her and yet at the same time hoping that the box contained what she thought it contained.

"Chloe Beale, the best times of my life have been spent with you. I have never felt whole when we have been apart, but when we are together I am whole. I cannot believe it took me three years of no contact with you to make me realise that you complete me. I never want us to be apart again and I hope that you will want to spend the rest of your life with me as much as I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Chloe Beale, I love you and I would love for you to do me the honour of being my wife. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Beca asked, her voice brimming over with love, passion and an unstoppable desire to be married to the impossibly beautiful red head.

Beca opened the lid and Chloe's jaw dropped even further when she saw the sparkling diamond that was embedded into the shining gold ring. A small squeak escaped from Chloe's mouth and she realised that Beca would be waiting for an answer. She thought over every moment they had shared, every song they had sung, every film they had watched and as years of loving moments filled Chloe's mind she realised there was only one answer she could give.

"Beca, my answer is yes and it always has been." Chloe said and both girls burst into tears of unrestrained joy as they embraced tightly. The coffee shop had gained another important part of their relationship to add to its collection.

_Fin_


End file.
